Chapter 383
Wave Rider Lucy is the 383rd chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. With Lucy being the only remaining Fairy Tail member in Cube, Mard Geer starts a game to get the members of Tartaros to hunt her down and kill her. Fighting back the soldiers, Lucy is confronted by Torafuzar and Lamy, and summons Loke and Virgo to fight them off. However, Jackal also appears and attacks her, forcing the exhausted Mage to open a third gate and bring Aquarius out to battle. Summary Trapped in the now deformed Tartaros headquarters, Lucy struggles to come to terms with what happened, whilst, concurrently, Magnolia is blitzed by the monstrous guild, which destroys Kardia Cathedral, as well as most of the town, and frightens the citizens below. Suddenly, Mard Geer transmits a telepathic message throughout the guild, informing the remaining members that their plans with Face shall continue, that Lucy is alive, and that he shall offer a reward to the member who finds and kills her: those of the Nine Demon Gates shall receive a prize, whilst everyone else will have the honor being made into one of the Nine Demon Gates themselves should they succeed. Excited at the idea of a promotion, the members hastily begin to search, a few soldiers finding Lucy as she is swept up in a current and washed through the guild halls. Finding a plank of wood, Lucy uses it as a surfboard to ride the wave, summoning Sagittarius and using her Fleuve d'étoiles to force back any Tartaros members who approach her. Successful at first, Lucy is then found by Lamy, who uses her Curse to avoid Sagittarius' arrows. Forced to close his gate, Lucy summons Virgo instead and the maid moves to fight Lamy in Sagittarius' place. Calling out, Virgo also warns Lucy that something is coming, and Lucy summons Loke just as Torafuzar attacks her from above. Lamy calls out to her fellow Demon and asks him to leave Lucy's murder to her, as she'd like the promotion, though Torafuzar states that he cares not for such nonsense, and is just following orders; he continues to attack Loke as the Celestial Spirit notes that Lucy is starting to look fatigued. Noticing too, Virgo begins to step up her advance on Lamy, the two Spirits trying to finish their fights as soon as possible; however, both are shocked when Jackal appears as well, the Demon newly resurrected and looking to take his revenge on a member of Fairy Tail. Lucy rushes the Demon and tries to attack him with her whip, though Jackal, reminding her of his Curse, merely blows it to bits and sends her flying backwards with a series of explosions. Standing, Lucy asks what happened to her friends, though Jackal, ignoring both her and Torafuzar's remark that he stop playing, continues to hit her with his explosions. Knocked backwards into the water, Lucy consoles herself with the thought that she can feel her friends' Magic and knows they are alive, using this positive thought to strengthen her resolve to fight on their behalf. As she stands, she pulls out Aquarius' key, shocking both Loke and Virgo, who scream for her not to summon another Spirit in her current condition. Ignoring them, Lucy calls forth the Water Bearer, successfully summoning her before she collapses from exhaustion. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Lucy Heartfilia vs. Tartaros (started) Magic, Curses, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Terepashī}} * ** ***Summoned the Archer, Sagittarius ***Summoned the Maiden, Virgo ***Summoned the Lion, Loke ***Summoned the Water Bearer, Aquarius * |Regurusu}} Curses used * *Bomb Curse Spells used *Multiple Summon Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Archery *Slash Arm (スラッシュアーム Surasshu Āmu) Weapons used * |Etowāru Furūgu}} Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Archer Key **Gate of the Maiden Key **Gate of the Lion Key **Gate of the Water Bearer Key Navigation